Generally, a system operator has to analyze information on a base station (BS) to be installed and information on other base stations located nearby the BS to be installed, when the BS is installed additionally in a broadband wireless communication. Then, the system operator could determine operation parameters adapted to the BS to be installed based on analyzed information. Therefore, the BS would be operated according to parameters which are determined by the system operator.
That is, when a BS is installed or removed, the system operator has to determine operation parameters of the BS by himself. If a BS is installed or removed frequently, the system operator may spend more time and effort to determine operation parameters. So, to save the system operator's trouble and be easy to install and remove a BS, a self-configurable wireless communication system is being studied and developed.
In a self-configurable wireless communication system, a BS to be installed can get optimized operation parameters by itself through an optimization algorithm provided from the system. As a result of that, the system operator would optimize whole system without his own effort. But, after the optimization algorithm is performed, unexpected factors (e.g., radio wave interference, system alarm, etc.) could be generated. At this time, besides the BS newly installed, other base stations may suffer from decreasing capability or service interruption. Hence, it is required that a solution be found for problems due to errors during the optimization algorithm, decreasing capability or radio environment change.